


Classroom fun

by kingdeanx



Category: Teenwolf - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Rough anal, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdeanx/pseuds/kingdeanx
Summary: Both of your revealing your feelings for eachother...which leads to classroom fun.
Relationships: Chris argent x Male reader, Chris argent x you
Kudos: 3





	Classroom fun

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

You had both Allison and mr argent sat in front of you, the reasoning being Allison’s grades had gone down since the start of the year, due to her not really appearing around school, with a few others. 

“She’s been having a hard time, ever since she lost her mom” Chris tried to keep his feelings at bay, knowing he probably didn’t have a chance with the teacher, you. 

“Mr argent, raising your voice won’t get your daughter the better grades” you responded back, Allison in a slightly awkward position, “you know what Allison, go do some work in the library whilst I sort this out” she nodded.

Allison never really liked to get on the wrong side of her father, leaving immediately, gathering her books and taking her bag with her, walking out, closing the door behind her. 

Which left you both to talk out Allison’s grades. You and Chris have had a history...Allison definitely knows this. She had caught you once kissing the in janitors cupboard. 

Let’s just say, you and Chris had to stay away from each other. Ever since Chris has been trying to keep his feelings to himself, you clearly doing the same, but addressing him by “mr argent”. 

“You must really hate my daughter then?” He said, standing up out of his chair, walking closer to you. You always seemed to get nervous by his presence.

Ever since the mistaken kiss, you’ve had the hots for the man, and it was starting to get in the way of his job, his daughter never making it to class, nearly, forcing you to have these meetings with him. 

“Chri-mr argent i-It’s not like that” you said, his lips mere inches away from yours, you felt the heat rush you your cheeks, Chris smiling as he moved his head closer to your ear, his lips close.

“So what is it like then?” Chris questioned, his deep, husky voice making you shiver, sending heat down to your crotch. “I-I” Chris put a finger to your lips as he smiled, “don’t bother telling me, because I know”.

You knew exactly what he was going on about. His tounge clicking from the roof of his mouth, the smile making a reappearance. 

“I haven’t stopped thinking about you, you know what these meetings do to me” he moved your left hand down to his crotch, your hand automatically squeezing the hardness between his legs. 

“This is for you” he said, looking you deeply in the eyes. You couldn’t look away, eyes locked together as you both inched close to eachother, lips brushing together. “Chris...” you whispered, that’s all it took, Chris claiming you’re lips within a kiss, pinning you against the wall, his hands roughly gathering in your hair, pushing your face closer. 

Your hand still fondled around with his hardness, gripping his balls too. Chris let out a low grunt as he pressed his lips against you even harder. 

You had to pull away, regaining oxygen, Chris smiling at you, your hand still wrapped around him. “Fuck, I’ve missed these lips” Chris’s fingers skimming over them, feeling yeh plumpness they contained.

“C-Chris I have other parents to see” you said nervously, Chris only letting out a small laugh, “oh I wouldn’t be worrying about them baby” his tone clearly teasing. 

“Bu-“ his finger claimed your lips again, silencing you, “no but’s, no what’s gonna happen is, your gonna undress for me baby” you couldn’t resist him, you’ve had the hots for him ever since that kiss. 

He was intoxicating, Chris helping you get out of your clothes, firstly pulling your t shirt over your head, messing up your hair slightly. 

Secondly, pushing down your trousers and pulling off your boxers too. “Look at you, so obedient, so welcoming” you were completely naked infront if Chris, feelings slightly insecure. 

You wrapped your arms around your body, not wanting Chris to see it, Chris looked hurt in a way, “baby boy, don’t hide that perfect body from me, you know how much I love it”, with that he pulled them away. 

“Why don’t you help me get undressed, might make you feel a little more comfortable” you nodded, pulling Chris’s thick black trench coat off, then his shirt, a few kisses exchanged every couple of seconds. Your finally got down to his boxers. 

“Come on baby, I’m so needy for you” Chris said, you complied. You laid upon the cold desk you worked on everyday, Chris walking inbetween your legs, slotting in perfectly. He smiled down at you, his thumb swiping across your bottom lip. 

“Think it’s time to open you up” he said, you whined at the thought, spreading your legs even more, letting Chris out. Chris got down on his knees immediately, knowing you both had limited time, so he got to work.

You felt Chris’s tounge swipe against your hole, his beard tickling your cheeks slightly. “C-Chris...” but felt him pull away, “I like mr argent more” he said with a smirk, getting back to work, lapping at your hole. His tounge felt big, big, warm and wet a giant you hole. 

You wrapped your hands in Chris’ hair, pushing his face deeper, feeling him smirk against your hole. “M-mr argent, y-your tounge feels so good” he gave out a low chuckle, the vibrations making you whimper.

It wasn’t long till Chris got his tounge to push past the tight ring of muscle, his tounge beginning to open you up. You’ve never felt anything this good before, his tounge actually sliding into you. “I-I mr argent, p-please” he knew what you needed, his cock hanging low between his legs, hardened to the max, in full length. 

His boxers gone within seconds. “I’m so hard for you baby, I don’t wanna hurt you”. He was big, so you decided to follow chris’ lead, his tounge lapping and slipping in and out, over and over again, slicking up your hole, ready for use. 

You felt his beard scratch again your ass, adding slight friction, making your legs tremble, was it weird to think that Chris was eating you out...on your work desk.

You found it to be quite sex in a way, nobody but you two will only know what happend here tonight, no else, just your dirty little secret.

You let go of chris’ hair as he pulled away, knowing you were some what prepared for his cock. Speaking of the devil you felt it against your ass cheeks, the heat beaming from it, letting it’s presence be known.

He looked down at your ass, red blotches and spots scattered all over your ass cheeks and in between them, his beard doing damage to your pale skin, making it red. You felt Chris twitch against you, Chris smirking as you realised, “see...the power you have over me, you drive me insane” leaning down to kiss you quickly, moving his nose up into your hair, taking in your scent, “fuck you smell good, of course you do”. 

“You smell good to mr argent” you said, moving your nose to his neck, breathing in again, suddenly kissing him there. He moaned as you pulled away, “baby I’m gonna need this ass real soon” he said, tapping your cheeks slightly. 

You nodded, “why not now? I want you”, Chris smiled, letting out a little chuckle, “you always find a way to persuade me” he said, spitting on his hand, wrapping it around his ten inch cock as he covered most of his cock with his saliva. 

“M-mr argent...” you whined his name, wanting nothing more then for him to sink into you. “You sure your ready baby?” You nodded, Chris pushing forward, giving your ass cheeks a couple slaps with his cock, before prodding your hole with the bulbous tip, pushing in.

You both moaned in unison, feeling Chris sink into you, his cock stretching you to accommodation. “Fuck baby, you look so fucking good right now”, Chris concentrating on your face. 

“Mr argent it feels so good” the burning making it more pleasurable for you, the pain a distant memory as he bottomed out, balls flat against your ass.

He gave you a few seconds to get use to the feeling, before giving you a nod. He pulled all the way out to the tip, before pushing back in again, the pace picking up as he carried on with this motion.

The speed picked up, knowing you were both on limited time. pressing back into him and his head dipped down so you could hear when he hissed in a breath. 

One of your hands reached up, tangling your hand in his hair, gripping at it. He kept grinding into you. You whispered his name and the sound of his voice managed to clear both of your senses.

“Been waiting a long time for this,” he says roughly. You find your hands running down his back, memorizing every bumpy scar and piece of smooth muscle your fingers glide over. 

Your nails creating scratch marks up and down his back as he plowed into you, the sounds of his grunts and your moans, the skin on skin echoing throughout the room. His head ducked down, his teeth meeting with your neck, nibbling on the sensitive spot underneath your chin. 

“You smell so good baby” he said rocking his hips slowly, letting you have a small break. You moaned feeling every ridge and vein of his cock as he gliding in and out slowly. “Should have just fucked you,” he grunts. 

He rubs the tip along your hole as you dig your fingers into his shoulders. “You feel so fucking good,” he whispers. His breath is ragged and his teeth start to scrape over your skin. 

“Where do you want it?” It takes you a moment to realize what he’s asking, to actually hear his words. “In me,” you tell him. “Fuck, I’ve always wanted you to cum in me.” He groans and his hips fall out of pace for just a moment. 

You turn your face and start to return the attention he gave you on his neck. “Shit,” he groans one more time. His hips snap to yours and you can feel his cock swell inside of you, feel his balls pressed tight and high against you.

Your feet dig into his ass, burying him deep inside of you when he cums. You can’t actually feel him cum, he’s buried too far, but you feel the warmth and the way his entire body tightens. 

You can hear the gasp in your ear and you’re shuddering around him, walls squeezing tight. “I’m cumming baby, inside like you said” you moaned, his hand coming to wrap around your cock, his high still in process as his vision becomes blury. 

It was to much, his cock repeatedly bashed against your prostate. It helped you get there quicker, Chris only giving you a couple tugs before you exploded all over his hands, you moaning in unison with Chris “that’s it baby boy, cum for me” your vision going white, both you taking a couple moments to yourselves to come down from your highs. 

He tries not to collapse on top of you when he’s spent. His arms shake with exhaustion and he wants to roll over and relax, but he doesn’t want to pull out just quite yet. So instead he kisses you.

It’s sloppy and tired, but the passion is still there. I’m not normally that quick...I’ve just, wanted this for a long time” he chuckled, knowing what he said wasn’t a lie. 

“Well...neither am I, but Chris, you know we’ve been waiting for this moment for a long time now” He nodded, agreeing, “of course and I’m glad I got to have that moment with you”, “well it could’ve been someplace else” you said with a laugh, Chris following. You both make sounds of protest when he finally pulls away and slips out of you.

He flops down onto his back next to you and you both stare at the ceiling catching your breath. His hand finds yours and starts tracing invisible patterns on the back of it.

He liked the way you were so happy, the smiling, the closeness you both had, everything was just right and Chris was happy to make this time special for the both of you. 

Before you could both get dressed you heard the door open, Allison walking through, “dad, are we going yet- OMG EW” Allison ran back out, the imagine of her dad naked next to you burned into her mind. 

You both laughed, a lot more then you should of, both of you getting dressed, “time for me to go...but I’ll give you this, text me?” He questioned grabbing his trench coat and heading out with a smile. 

You looked down at the note he handed you, his number with a kiss on the end, you blushed, as Chris closed the door, knowing both of you had fallen for eachother.


End file.
